


Baby

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x04, Anal Sex, Baby Coda, Baby's seen some shit, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Dean in short shorts, Feelings, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex in the Impala., Top Dean, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just wanted to ask Dean a question, he never expected anything to happen. </p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Castiel sees Dean in his hot shorts and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Castiel could hear the sounds of loud rock music as he neared the bunker's garage. 

He had seen a thing on the internets regarding the Netflix and he wanted to ask Dean about it. 

He could only assume that 'Netflix and Chill' involved something cold, and he was puzzled. 

Even with all the information Metatron had stuffed on his head, humans still confused him. 

He pushed open the door to the bunker, Dean name already on the tip of his tongue, and stopped short. 

Dean was bent over the hood of the Impala, a wet sponge in his hand, but Castiel's eyes were trained on Dean's rear. 

He had on a pair of what Castiel thought were called Daisy Duke's, the short jeans stretched tightly across Dean's bottom. 

His eyes trailed down, taking in the sight of bare legs, skin exposed all the way up to just under the curve of his ass. 

Castiel thought about how it would feel to press up against Dean, a hand firmly on his back to keep him bent over as he-

Castiel shook his head, scolding himself for having such thoughts about his friend. 

Dean started wiggling his hips in tune with the music, and Castiel almost swallowed his tongue, eyes following the swaying motion. 

"D-Dean?" he stuttered out, taking a step closer to the hunter. 

He stood up, looking over his shoulder at Castiel. 

"Hey, Cas. What's up?"

Castiel opened his mouth but no sound came out. He couldn't even remember what he was going to ask. 

"Can I help you?" he asked instead.

Dean grinned. "Hell yeah, you can!" Dean answered. 

"You might want to strip down a little though."

Castiel blinked, unsure of how to take that, then he caught Dean's meaning, and shrugged off his coat, laying it aside before starting on the buttons of his shirt. 

He left both  in a pile on the floor, leaving on his white tee shirt, and moved towards Dean after he kicked off his shoes and socks. 

Dean looked up, and Castiel saw him sallow hard. 

He cleared his throat, holding out a soapy sponge to Castiel. 

"Just, uh, move the sponge in a circular motion, so it doesn't  streak."

Castiel nodded, and went to the other side of the Impala, trying his best to copy Dean's movements. 

Their hands knocked together more than once, warmth sparking up Castiel's arm every time. 

Once they were done soaping the Impala up, Dean grabbed a nearby hose and started rinsing her off. 

They were almost done when Castiel got in the way of the water, his white shirt going see-through. 

"Dean!" he complained, shivering a little in his wet clothes. 

Dean looked up, eyes going wide at the sight of him. 

Castiel pulled the front of his shirt away from his body, but when he let go of the hem it just stuck tighter too him, the draft thought the garage making his tipples perk up. 

Castiel didn't really notice it, but Dean did, green eyes getting a little darker at the sight of his best friend essentially shirtless. 

Castiel did notice the change in Dean, eyes moving in a deliberately slow sweep over Dean's body, staying just a little longer on his ridiculously short shorts. 

"Dean." The name was softer on his tongue, a question hanging in the air. 

Dean shut off the hose, letting it fall to the floor as he moved around the Impala to Castiel. 

He backed the angel right up against the side of Baby, hands reaching out to cup his rough jaw. 

Castiel surged up to meet him when Dean leaned down, and their lips met in a clumsy kiss, the angel all wrong. 

It was the best thing Castiel had ever felt. 

Then Dean angled his head right, their lips slotting together like two pieces of a puzzle, warm and wet, and it was even better. 

Castiel sank into it with a moan, hands grabbing uselessly at Dean's sides, getting a fist full of his tee shirt in each hand. 

When Dean had to breathe he pulled back, nipping at Castiel's lip, and for a moment they just stared at each other, eyes wide like they could not quite believe what had just happened. 

Then Castiel pressed his hips closer to Dean, and Dean groaned when he rubbed over where he was hard. 

Dean started tugging at Castiel's shirt, and the angle lifted his arms do Dean could pull it over his head. 

Pressing tighter against Castiel so every inch of their torsos were touching, Dean reached over and wrenched open the back door of the Impala. 

Castiel got the hint, and after giving Dean another hard kiss, he pulled away and climbed into the back of the car. 

Castiel spread across the back seat, one leg in the footwell. 

Dean climbed in after him, and Castiel framed his hips with his thighs. 

Dean braced himself with one hand on the door behind Castiel's head, dipping down to press an eager kiss to his lips. 

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked against his lips. 

Castiel huffed out a laugh, deep and gruff, and brought a hand up, fingers curling in Dean's hair. 

The other moved to his left shoulder, fitting over the spot that had once held a claiming mark. 

He'd removed it after the Apocalypse, thinking Dean had made it clear how he felt about angels. 

"I've wanted this since I pulled you out of Hell, Dean. Holding your soul like that, piecing you back together, I was helpless." it was probably too much raw honesty for the moment, Castiel thought, but Dean was staring down at him with something akin to wonder. 

Leaned down, Dean pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"Sorry I made you wait for so long."

He started trailing kisses over his stubbled jaw and down the side of his neck, and Castiel tilted his head to the side to give him more room. 

"Let me make it up to you," Dean mumbled,worrying a small patch of skin between his teeth until it left a mark. 

Castiel made a sound of consent, a soft moan bubbling up in his throat when Dean started sucking on his pulse point.  

Dean's free hand was on his side, fingers playing close to his right nipple. 

Dean brushed his thumb over the tight bud, and Castiel let out a needy little mewl. 

"Do you like that, Cas?" Dean asked, breath hot on the side of his neck. 

"Yes, Dean," Castiel breathed out, gasping again the sharp tingle of pleasure when Dean did it again. 

Smirking, Dean started to trail kisses lower, moving the hand he was supporting himself with between the back of the seat and Castiel's side. 

Castiel started squirming when Dean reached his chest, the kisses turning to wet, open mouthed presses. 

He caught onto what Dean was planing before he got there, chest arched up preemptively when Dean closed his lips over a nipple and sucked. 

Castiel's head hit the car door with a thump, a low whine building in his throat. 

When Dean chuckled around him, scraping his teeth over the hard nub, Castiel figured that two could play at that game, and pressed his hips up, grinding against Dean. 

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned, pulling back. 

Castiel saw an opening and he took it. "I thought that was the idea, Dean."

He rolled his hips again, and Dean pushed back, pinning him to the seat. 

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Castiel started tugging at Dean's shirt, and the hunter helped him pull it off. 

At thirty-seven, Dean's muscles weren't as tight or bulging as they had once been, and Castiel could feel a thin layer of soft pudge over Dean's abs that hadn't been there when he raised him from the Pit. 

Castiel really didn't care, though. After pinning over the hunter for seven years, Castiel finally had his hands on freckled skin again.  

Dean groaned when Castiel's hands got close to his waistband, fingers skimming over the button on his shorts.

"Can I take these off, Dean?" His voice was deeper than normal, making it sound like he'd been gurgling with glass.

Dean nodded, and Castiel didn't hesitate, popping the button and slipping his hand inside.

He was a little surprised when his fingertips met with bare skin. Dean's chocked off groan was enough to distract him from his surprise, though.

Dean let his head rest on Castiel's chest, breathing hard and hot against his skin.

Castiel ran his palm over the hard shape of his, curling his fingers around his cock and stroking him.

"Fuck, Yeah, Cas. Just like that."

Castiel used his free hand to grip at Dean's hair, pulling him up for a messy kiss.

He kept up the pace up until Dean was shaking. "Cas, 'm close."

He stopped then, leaving Dean right on the edge, and the hunter bit back a moan, cock twitching hard.

"Take those off," the angel demanded, tugging at Dean's ridiculous shorts.

Dean gasped for breath, but did as he was told, shimming out of his cut off shorts.

Instead of leaning over Castiel again, Dean took his chance to pop the button on the angel's slacks, pulling the rough cotton down his legs, taking his plain white boxers along for the ride.

Castiel shivered, feel entirely too exposed under Dean's hungry gaze. 

"God, Cas. Look at you. You're gorgeous." 

Castiel blushed darkly, looking away, but Dean reached out, making Castiel look at him.

"You're beautiful, Cas. I mean it."

Castiel smiled, but groaned when Dean's hips bumped into his, bare cocks rubbing together with just enough friction to drive Castiel insane. 

"Hold on," Dean gasped, and Castiel got an amazing view of the hunter's ass when he climbed half over the front seat, digging through the glove box. 

He came back with a small bottle of lube, and Castiel didn't even think to ask why Dean kept lube in the car.

Dean sat between Castiel spread legs, running one hand up the inside of the angel's thigh before pouring some of the thick clear liquid into his palm.

He dropped the little bottle onto the back of the seat, the plastic knocking once against the windshield.

Dean curled his slick hand around Castiel's cock and the angel's head smacked against the car door with a dull thud, a moan caught somewhere in his throat.

Dean stroked him a few times, setting a slow pace, and as Castiel got used to it he started rocking back against Dean's hand, small moans leaving him every time Dean thumbed over the spongy head. 

Castiel squirmed at the feeling of some of the lube running down passed his balls, lifting his his up to get away from the feeling. 

He sucked in a breath when Dean paused for a second, then started scooting down. He didn't understand what Dean was doing at first, then the hunter was leaning down, taking Castiel into his mouth. 

The angel's back bowed, one hand grabbing at Dean's hair while he tried to find purchase with the other. 

"Dean!" he called out, voice strained, and Dean answered by bobbing his head, taking him deeper into his mouth. 

Dean blindly grabbed for the lube, pouring more into his palm without breaking contact with Castiel, and as he sucked him off, Dean trailed his fingers down over the angel's ass. 

Castiel tensed when he rubbed over his hole, and Dean pulled off of him with a small pop. 

"This okay, Cas?" he asked, touching around the area. 

Castiel shivered, Dean's breath hot against his cock, and forced his eyes open. 

Dean's eyes were blown wide, the green taken over by black in a very non demon way. 

Lust, Castiel realized, was there, but it wasn't the only thing he could see in Dean's eyes. 

Castiel lossened his grip on his hair, running his fingers through the dark blond strands. 

"Cas?" Dean prompted, making the other realize that he had been staring. 

"Yes, Dean, you can touch me there. I trust you."

Dean smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the inside of Castiel's thigh. 

His fingers prodded at the tight ring of muscle, and Castiel relaxed so beautifully around him, the first finger slipping in without resistance. 

Castiel groaned at the intrusion, eyes closing as he pushed back against Dean's hand. 

Dean started to suck him again, the tip of his tongue teasing at Castiel's slit as he started pumping his finger slowly. 

Castiel rocked against him, little moans and sighs leaving his lips with each movement. 

If he was that vocal over a finger, Dean couldn't help but wonder what sounds he would make when he was clenching around his cock. 

He nearly groaned at the thought, adding a second finger in beside the first. 

Castiel whined, tightening up around him, and Dean stilled to let him get use to it, taking him down to the root to distract him. 

"Dean.." Castiel groaned out slowly, drawing out his name.

Dean hummed around him and Castiel's hips jerked up a little. 

Feeling him relax, Dean started moving his fingers, bobbing his head at the same time. 

Castiel tightened his grip on the hunter's hair, breath getting  erratic. 

"Dean, I'm gonna-"

Dean just sucked harder, fingers prodding, searching. He knew he found what he was looking for when Castiel jolted, moaning like a fucking porn star as he came down Dean's throat. 

He teased at his prostate, prolonging Castiel's pleasure, and eased off his cock, covering it with little licks and kisses until Castiel was pulling at his hair, whining. 

Dean leaned up, dragging Castiel into a messy kiss. 

"That was so fucking hot," he told him when he pulled back, adding a third finger while he was still lose and relaxed from his orgasm. 

Castiel was breathing hard, but he still pushed back against Dean. 

It only took a few minutes of Dean fucking him on his finger for Castiel to start begging, a deep flush spreading from his face and down his chest. 

"Please, Dean." 

He bucked his hips up, well on his way to being fully hard again, and Dean had to take a second to admit that angel stamina was fucking awesome. 

He pulled his fingers out, making Castiel whine and buck his hips up, and grabbed the lube again, pouring more into his hand and over Castiel's hole. 

The angel sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of the cold, and Dean pressed another kiss to his leg as a silent apology. 

Dean groaned when he took himself in hand, covering his cock with a thick layer of lube. 

He met Castiel's eyes as he lined himself up, and the angel nodded, pushing back against him. 

Dean pushed, and they both moaned when he breached the still tight muscle. 

He stopped when just the tip was in, holding back from just thrusting in to the wet heat, tight like a vice. 

He ran a hand over Castiel's thigh, soothing him until his muscles relaxed and he sunk in another few inches. 

Castiel let out a needy little whine, the sound caught low in his throat, and Dean can't help but push forward until he bottoms out, buried balls deep in Castiel's ass. 

Castiel moaned, tugging at Dean's arm to pull him closer, and the human gave in, leaning down so he could press a kiss to angel's lips. 

Castiel wrapped a leg over Dean's, arms going around his back, gripping at his shoulder blades for leverage as he rocked against him. 

Dean nipped at his lip, trailing damp kisses down his neck, adding more marks to his pale skin as he started a slow pace. 

The sounds Castiel made were even prettier than when he was fucking him on his fingers, loud and unrestrained, urging him into a faster pace. 

The windows of the Impala were fogging up, the scent of sex filling the small space, but Dean didn't care, not when he was pounding into Castiel like he'd been wanting to for years. 

And the angel was just taking it, beautiful moans and little breathy screams leaving him each time Dean nailed his prostate. 

Dean knew Castiel was close when he reached down and wrapped a hand around himself, the sight of an angel doing something so obscenely human enough to send heat sparking up Dean's spine like hellfire. 

"Look at you, Cas. You're so damn hot."

His mouth was getting away from him, but Castiel was staring at him through hazy, half lidded eyes, lips kissed and bitten red and shiny and spit slick. 

He was beautiful, and Dean could hardly believe that he got to have him like this. That he got to see him like this. 

His own little piece of heaven. 

"De-Dean!" His breathed hitched and caught in his throat, his name turning into a choked off cry as he came a second time, messy white shooting up his chest and over his fist, the faintest hint of grace lighting up his half closed eyes. 

Then Castiel was boneless, relaxed and satisfied under Dean's hands, and he could not hold back any longer. 

Dean hide his face in Castiel's neck, coming with a low groan. 

Blood was rushing in his ears as he panted again salty sweat damp skin, the white noise blocking everything else out. 

When he came back to himself Castiel was stroking his fingers through Dean's hair, soft and slow and so loving that it made Dean's chest ache. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both panting as they came down from their high together. 

Gentle fingers creeped up Dean's cheeks, Castiel tilting his head up, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. 

"I lo-I need you, Cas," Dean rasped out when they pulled back, feeling like a coward for not being able to say the words out loud. 

But Castiel smile, a slow soft thing that Dean wanted to look at forever. 

It made his eyes light up in a way that had nothing to do with grace, pure and happy and so so human. 

"I love you, too, Dean."

Dean kissed him again, for no other reason than because he could, and Castiel relaxed into it, humming happily against his lip. 

 

===========================

 

Half an hour later Castiel used his grace to clean them up and they got dressed, leaving the garage. 

Then stumbled across Sam, the younger Winchester sitting at the map table, looking intently at his laptop. 

He looked up when he heard them, lifting a brow in question when he saw Dean's arm over Castiel's shoulder. 

Dean just gave him a wide smile, and Sam got the message loud and clear. 

"So I think I found us a case," he said, looking back to his laptop screen. 

Dean tugged Castiel with him as he sat down, stealing Sam's beer and taking a swig. 

"Yeah, so get this.."


End file.
